Half LIFE: Evil Upraising 4: Evil upraisinng: Part 2: city mayhem,
by jasonmerc
Summary: Part 2 of evil upraising 6 just kidding actually 4. Im am making another one so yeah its is long.


Half Life: Evil Upraising 4: Evil Upraising: Part 2: Metropeolis Mayhem

By Your's Trulyu Jason Merecede

**AUGHORS NOTE: Chesse and rice this story is series very long. So yeah hopfuly its good and you think its good. Also I have notice that others who maked stories with similarly to the style presunted with here may or may not use Goggle Translate to make fun grammar. I am making this guess because one time I put one of my books on the line into the tranglate japanese then backl to engligsh and outcome was of similar style to other stories of Halflife I see online. I want to note and say that I DONUT use gogl transiate when I wryte my funfictions that I uplod on my prifile so yeah the funny is all opiginal. Alslo I see that my before story was looked veery sloppy with confuse bold then regular then bold ad to many indints so ill try to keep neeter this time.**

Chapter 1: Newcomer

"I can helping you" said Cableb. Henry Freeman starred at the new coming person for a little bit. Others were grabeing new weponsa they foumd in the base.0 It turns out they escape from combine captured at last miniute. He brake the silence and replunded "But how do we know you are not a spy"? Henry Freeman replied. "I will tell you my story. Onc upon a very time, I-" Cableb was interoopted by the bleeping sound of the scanners from the Combines rorces that were maybe looking for any srtagglers that were left to snaggling in the wasteland that was the Whit forest but then the Combines and there robots cut down alot of it to make the City 18 which you will read on to more learn. "Everyone hide in the tents shown there!" Henr yFreeman screemed really loud so canners could almost heare him. They wet inside the tents to take cvoer from those. They all passed from by in the pack they travel. Cableb said "Let me tell yiu my story"

Chapter 2; Blast to the Past Story

said "The guys tok me trisoner to this camp. The Combines made these robots because they could knew they cant stop you and the other citizens by themselbes so they wainted to make a new create way science allowed them to be of capture or eveen kill you to get them out of the way tso they can rule the earth onse agan. And also take our resorces naturally. So they made new robots like the doges like I assume you saw them because they are eberywhere out here. They found me and my frind Crisfrasher and they took us. Crisfrasher was really brave and didnt wont to go to proson so they kild him and gave me to my cell. Sat in here for days but then you came and you saved me because you malfuctioned the system so I could get out of my prosin. SO now Ill pepay you for the kindly deed you have bestowed open me. I wuill helpy uo get the citizens back and ato avenge Crisfrasher. This warr begins naow!"

Chapter 3: Roufh Ride

Henry Greeman paused agan but then he said "Ok we will give you a try but we will keep watch on you so make sure you dont do anything Combiney. We dont know because we cant trush anyone just yet to make sure safety." But he was fine with that because he was good. Tenry Freeman picked his head out of the tent to scan the surroundings. "He motioned with his hand to make them follow"

AUTHORS NOTE: I AM RUNNING OUT OF ideas for fun grammar so excuse me while I try my best to kepp the story aliving.

Running in the clearing towards sity 18. The city was big and tall and lots of bildings that were strong so no grahity gun can make them squish. It was dark like he half life 2 beta and really tall bildings. Lights were showing all over the place on the tall bldings to the small streets. It was a cool skybox that surrounds it because all the oxygen there is sucked uot from the air excahgen. But there is no door he said. Oh no! "I can use rocket jump to get over." so they rocket jumped and landed on their face. "That hurt" tomarse said. "Yeah" Pip said. They spilit up to kill a lot of robots and free all the peoiople. Now I will tell you what happened to reach of the guys that went off.

Chapter 4: Tomarse

Tomarse took his gun which was a mashine pistol around in a bilding. He went up the stairs killing lost of robots. Up and up he went with more to shot. They all said the same thing "ememy detected" but tom used a granade to wipe them from face of the earth. He got to the top of the bilding and overlooked everything. It was a butiful sight. "I wish jame was here to see this but she is dead" he sadly asaid. "Or at least i think she is". So he went back down to proceed to another bilding to do the same destruction as previous. But when he got on the streets someone almost shot gim in the head. He was surprised but then he turned around and saw a dead robot doge on the ground in pieces. Now it was a street war and he used vejicles for cover. It was an intense battle. Then and explosion that was big set off in the distance.

Chapter 5: Philliup

Phillip stole a vehicke to run over a lot of the robots shooting at him. It was a havily armoured vehicle so it took a lot of destruction finely. He looked in a window and saw tomarse eliminating enemys and was happi. "It is a god thing jason merecede playd a lot of carmageddon so i know the skills to run over things good". He whispered to himself but the radio was on so henry freeman heard him over the radio. Then over the eadio he heard a loud shout. "Some one i need to help" so he drove off to the distance but almost got crushed by a failing building. Then something hit his car.

Chapter 6: Henry Freeman

Henry got in a bilding from a train the robots were running for the citisen prisenors going to the cells. He entered and was sturrounded. Henry freeman was smarter than them an threw an emp granade that fried the circuts of robots. He was going to run up to the next level, but then he did. There was no ome there. Next level of the skyskraper was the same. And the next and next anh next,. Finally the top floor Henry freeman was tired as a log. It turns out that surprise the robots fleeted all to the top floor to get him once and for all. "We finally have you in our grip wherever you are henry freeman" the robots beeped. Henry was haiding behind some rubble off to the side. Suddenly he heard a radio. the radio said "It is a god thing jason merecede playd a lot of carmageddon so i know the skills to run over things good he whispered to himself but the radio was on so henry freeman heard him over the radio." The robots detected sound waves and used gpos navigation to find him behind the rubble and henry was getting beat up. He got puched in the face and knee in the kicked. The radio was on and picked up the sound. Henry was woozy when he staggled up, and he pulled pin of granade. The woozy made him throw it down a vent shaft and it blew up on a support beam on the building. henry freeman knocked out and fell down on top of phillips car as bilding collapsed.

Chapter 7: Cableb

He diappeared. (?)

Chapter 8: Wakping up

"Hey genry freeman! hey you wake up now this instant" Cableb said after reappearing in front of him ebfore henry freeman opened his eyes. "Thanks cableb" henry freeman said but my back hurts a lot. Henry freeman had to walk cautionly to prevent furher injury. Phillip and tomarse were not there. "Did you see them go away" he asked. "No i was not watching. It is wonder that you survived the fall i think the car below you shielded the imparct" Cableb repiled. But the car was blairing alarm noises which attracted the robots. Henry Ereeman took his oicw and said "Help me cableb" but cableb was not there again. Henry freeman decided it was not good to fight but to free. "Freeing the citidens is key and some of them will maybe help fight" thinking said. He followed a trin he caught and took to prison.

ChPTER 9: Prison thing

He arrived there and saw itiens in the cells who were sleeping because of sleepy gas. Henry freeman turned off the sleepy gasess and opend the gates after maneuervering through the big prison bilding. CRUHC and the doors opened. Eeryone was happy and to see henry freeman again. "People of the city I will follow me to freedome!". Henry freeman yeloed to the peoplebt then they chereed an ran out of the escape all the way outside. But there were some importalt people there like Crisfrasher just kidding he's dead and jamie. henry freeman made sure all of the gitisens were at safely before proceed. The freemunt flew out and blew up the bilding with his might grnade. Now they had to complete a new task. This was to go and fight off the robot thingies that were trying to kill them. But henry freeman had a better i dea. "Everyone escape and we weill regroup on the outside near the tents outside!" Henry freeman thinked and spoked. He got everyone outside through the back door and realize he forgot philip nd tomarse. But then he saw them waiting outside so thats where they went. Escape the city. then the skybox was all normal again and yeah.

Chapter 10: Plan outside plus a superise?

They went to the tnents where the robot camp was before. Then henry freeman saw phillip get some ammo and tom was over there doing something. Then a combine came out of the bushes with no weapons. The pepple screamed and henry freeman was ready to kill him with a brick ut then bthe combine guiy began to speak. "No dont hert me im not try to hert you'.

What

But henry shot him anyway.

TO BE COMTINUED

AUTHORS NOTE I ENDED IT HERE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TO LONG.


End file.
